


Prompt 2

by eleniaaeon



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleniaaeon/pseuds/eleniaaeon





	Prompt 2

“Mona mona mona..” Masaların arasında kızıl bir baş koşturarak gezerken çalışanlar ona yol açar. Küçük kızın elinde renkli tüllerden bir topa saçları açık ve her zamanki özenli taranmış düzeninde koşmasına rağmen savrulmazlar. İsmi bağırılan kadın elindeki dosyayı okuyarak masasına ilerlemekte aniden durur. Kafasını hızla kaldırarak gözleri sesin kaynağını arar. Bulduğu anda ise gülümseyerek sonunda kendisine ulaşmayı başarmış miniğin boyuna eğilir. Rose üzerini düzeltmesinin ardından elindeki tokayı uzatarak:

“Mona, saçlarım. Saçlarımı örer misin? Babamda örüyor ama senin gibi değil, en güzel sen örüyorsun.” Der. Mona miniğin yanağından günlük öpücüğünü alarak elbette der ve tokayı alır. 

Kendini koltuğuna bırakarak miniği de önüne çeker. Parmaklarını kızıl dalgaların arasında gezdirerek tarar ve üç parçaya ayırır.

“Saçmalarını kesmek istemediğine emin misin Rose, gerçekten oldukça uzun oldular.” Minik kendinden emin ve keskin bir tonda öneriyi redderken kırmak da istemiyor açıklar. 

“Olmaz Mona, saçlarımı babam için uzatıyorum. Ben babamın prensesiyim ve anlattığı masallardaki prenseslerin hepsinin saçları uzun. Benim de saçlarım uzun olmalı.” Genç kadın buna miniği bir kez daha öpmek dışında bir tepki veremezken prensesin isteğini yerine getirerek saçlarını örmeye devam eder.


End file.
